


For All the World

by blacktofade



Series: Eggpreg 2.0 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is twenty weeks along in his pregnancy and Harry has a sudden realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All the World

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the Eggpreg verse! [confetti]

Eggsy is officially fed up with the desk job. Although he gets to work as Roxy’s new handler and they kick a serious amount of arse together—though Eggsy has to live vicariously through Roxy for it—he craves the adrenaline.

He misses the travel and the excitement and the desperate sex with Harry that always comes after a heart pounding mission and nearly being killed. There's still plenty of sex between them—Harry has become a little insatiable after finding out about the pregnancy—but it's done between bouts of vomming in the bathroom because of the morning sickness, or after long, sleepless nights kept awake by the heartburn that refuses to bugger off.

It's not exactly ideal, though Eggsy has the horrible feeling that he's been under the impression that anything about pregnancy ever is. But it's not, not at all.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Eggsy grunts, dropping into the armchair beside Harry’s own.

Harry glances over at him, sympathy in his expression, one hand reaching out towards him. Eggsy leans into the touch, still feeling vaguely green from the latest lot of sickness.

“Next time, let’s go with adoption,” Eggsy says.

Harry tenderly brushes the hair away from Eggsy’s clammy brow before tracing the backs of his fingers along Eggsy’s cheek.

“You’re doing a marvelous job, Eggsy. The physician said there’s a chance it’ll get better soon.”

“Not soon enough, though,” Eggsy complains, slumping further into the chair. He rests a hand low on his stomach and glances over at Harry. “What happens when I’m as big as a whale, anyway?”

“Then you put your feet up and I take care of you.”

Eggsy huffs out a breath, making it clear that it’s the last thing he’s going to let Harry do. He’s no damsel in distress.

“Yeah?” Eggsy questions. “And until then?”

“Then you let me pamper you anyway. Mainly by letting me run you a bath so that you can relax.”

Eggsy wants to complain, wants to tell Harry to shove it and his bath, but on the other hand, it’s a very tempting offer. Apparently, he’s too obvious with his contemplation because Harry heaves himself up and out of his chair and holds a hand out to Eggsy. Eggsy huffs loudly, shoots him a weak glare, but lets Harry pull him up anyway.

Harry kisses him then, as though Eggsy’s annoyance is something to treasure, and he leads the way upstairs.

Eggsy sits on the closed lid of the toilet while Harry faffs about with the water, where he adds an exorbitant amount of Radox, and makes a concerned noise when the bubbles quickly start to take over. It’s ridiculous and Eggsy stares at him with a tenderness he can’t ignore.

“Oi,” he says when Harry has suds all the way up to his elbows. “C’mere.”

Harry seems to realise the situation he’s got himself into, because he doesn’t fight Eggsy, just goes to him and lets Eggsy pull him into another kiss, this one slow and deep.

“How about you go get some towels from the airing cupboard and I’ll fix this.”

Harry nods, for once knowing when he’s in over his head, and Eggsy gives him a parting smack on the arse as he goes. Eggsy immediately adds a dash of shampoo to the water and switches the cold tap on, which does the trick. When it’s at a manageable level, he switches back to hot water and takes the time to strip out of his clothes.

Since Harry isn’t there to complain, he leaves everything in a pile on the floor, switches off the taps, and holds onto the edge of the bath as he carefully begins to climb in. He pauses as Harry comes back in bearing a couple of towels, and can’t help but laugh at the expression on Harry’s face.

“What?” he asks, laughing again when Harry all but drops the towels as though not caring what happens to them.

“You,” Harry says, but doesn’t go anywhere with it.

“Me?” Eggsy asks with a snort. “What you on about?”

“You look—” Again, he stops immediately after, which Eggsy finds amusing.

“I look what, Harry? Y’know for being a proper gentleman, you’re not any good with words today, are you?”

Harry blinks at him.

“You’re showing.”

Eggsy glances down at his own body, at the small, tight pooch of his belly.

“Well, yeah,” Eggsy says obviously. “You’ve seen it loads of times before.”

“Not like this,” Harry says gently, eyes never leaving Eggsy’s stomach.

“What d’you mean? Course you have,” Eggsy counters.

“No, Eggsy, you’re usually under the sheets or it’s dark.”

Eggsy thinks about it for a moment, realising that Harry might be right.

“Oh,” he says quietly. “Ta da.”

Harry steps forward, reaching out so tentatively that Eggsy feels his chest tighten.

“You’re allowed to touch,” he continues, grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling enough to place Harry’s palm against the curve of his belly.

Harry touches him reverently, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against his skin.

“You’re magnificent, Eggsy,” Harry tells him, voice barely above a whisper. “So perfect.”

Eggsy feels his face heat and he reaches out for Harry, dragging him close enough to press forward and kiss, trying to distract him from embarrassing Eggsy further. Harry keeps his hands on Eggsy’s waist, but kisses him deeply, letting Eggsy lean his weight into him all the while.

Unsurprisingly, Eggsy’s body perks up at the attention. He’s been keyed up recently with the change in his hormones and he suspects it’ll kick in fully over the next few months. Harry notices almost immediately, his training second to none, and he curls a hand around Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy jerks against him, pulling out of the kiss and almost slipping in the tub.

“Balancing while pregnant might not be the safest idea, yeah?” he reasons and Harry looks ashamed of himself.

“Of course,” he mutters, taking both hands off of Eggsy.

Apparently, he’s under the impression that Eggsy doesn’t want sex at all, which just won’t do. Eggsy wants it _very_ much.

“I’ll just lie down,” Eggsy suggests with a grin and Harry blinks as though only just catching up.

With a hand on Eggsy’s elbow, he helps Eggsy lower himself into the bath, and Eggsy hisses at the warmth of the water, but sinks into it until he’s sprawled out and it’s up to his chin.

“S’better,” Eggsy says and Harry is immediately there, sinking to his knees, not even bothering to roll up his sleeve before pushing his hand beneath the water and rubbing at Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy groans and lets his head tip back, thudding dully against the ceramic of the tub. Harry uses the perfect pressure and is careful with his strokes, making sure Eggsy doesn’t get sore from the touch. He keeps a lot of his focus on Eggsy’s balls and the wetness of his hole, which has nothing to do with the water. It won’t last in the bath, won’t keep him slick for long, but Harry plays with him enough to loosen him up for one finger.

Eggsy keeps his legs spread, one hand clutching at the lip of the bath to keep himself from sinking under the water. His other hand he keeps clenched around Harry’s upper arm, holding him right where he is. It’s perfect and quiet apart from Eggsy’s heavy breathing and the slight splashing of Harry’s moving arm.

“Yeah, Harry,” he gets out. “Yeah, c’mon.”

Harry does, and he’s bloody brilliant at it, getting Eggsy to the edge almost effortlessly.

“You’re all mine, aren’t you darling boy?” Harry murmurs and, _jesus_. Eggsy didn’t even know he had a thing for possessiveness.

“Yeah, Harry,” he pants. “All yours. And you’re all mine.”

Harry makes a noise as though it’s the right answer and Eggsy feels himself flush with pride as his screws his eyes shut and lets the feeling punch out of him. He comes with a gentle hiccoughing sound and Harry encourages him through it with clever fingers.

Even as Eggsy tries to catch his breath again, Harry leans all the way into the bath, kissing him with an open mouth and an insistent tongue. Eggsy returns it without skipping a beat, getting his hand around Harry’s now-soaked tie, which has slipped into the water.

“What about you?” Eggsy asks, panting into Harry’s mouth, and he feels the way Harry smiles.

“This was for you, my dear,” Harry tells him. “Just for you.”

“I want it to be about you too, though,” Eggsy whines and Harry kisses him again for a long moment.

“Later,” Harry promises. “I’ll be at your mercy later.”

Eggsy groans and leans up, thinking of all the ways he can spread Harry out in bed and give him everything he deserves in return.

“Yeah,” he agrees enthusiastically. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

But whether or not he’ll get around to breaking away from Harry’s mouth is another matter altogether. It’s far too tempting, and he dives in for another kiss, knowing he won’t let Harry go, not for all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
